1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light generation apparatus in which a target material is irradiated with a laser beam to thereby generate the EUV light.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as semiconductor processes become finer, photolithography has been making rapid progress toward finer fabrication. In the next generation, microfabrication at 70 nm to 45 nm, further, microfabrication at 32 nm and beyond will be required. Accordingly, in order to fulfill the requirement for microfabrication at 32 nm and beyond, for example, an exposure device is expected to be developed where an EUV light generation apparatus for generating EUV light having a wavelength of approximately 13 nm is combined with reduced projection reflective optics.
As the EUV light generation apparatus, there are three kinds of light generation apparatuses, which include an LPP (laser produced plasma) type light generation apparatus using plasma generated by irradiating a target material with a laser beam, a DPP (discharge produced plasma) type light generation apparatus using plasma generated by electric discharge, and an SR (synchrotron radiation) type light generation apparatus using orbital radiation.